Offices of Dr. Galvani
The Offices of Dr. Galvani is both the home and the workplace of Doctor Galvani. The mansion is located along John Clavering Boulevard in the Distillery District. Inside, Galvani maintains a laboratory on the third floor, where he studies the plague and the rats that spread it. There are workstations for different purposes throughout the area, and Galvani's desk is also on this floor. The doctor also has a secret room behind a bookshelf in his lab, where he must keep his plague rat research due to the ban on vivisection. Dr. Galvani keeps his specimens in the pantry on the first floor. Also on the first floor are the servants' quarters, the kitchen (which is divided into two sections – one for food preparation and the other for cooking), and the foyer, containing glass cases with various objects on display. On the second floor is Galvani's apartment, consisting of a bedroom, a living and dining room, and a few smaller rooms off to the side. In the dining room, there is also a small safe in the corner. The building is featured in two side objectives, both concerning Slackjaw and his Bottle Street Gang. Corvo Attano has the chance to visit the building during the missions High Overseer Campbell and House of Pleasure. Trivia *In the mission House of Pleasure, two guards patrol Galvani's Lab. If Corvo opens the secret door while one stands in the way, he will be crushed to death by the mechanism. *Corvo can be crushed by the secret door mechanism if he stands in the way of the bookshelf. *Plaques with the words "Offices of Dr. Galvani" can be seen along John Clavering Boulevard outside of the mansion, as well as in the entryway before entering the building proper. *In the mission High Overseer Campbell, during a conversation on the third floor, the fiancé of Ms. Benton asks her if she has ever seen Dr. Galvani open the new safe downstairs, implying that the safe is a recent addition to the manor. *During the House of Pleasure mission, rain can be heard falling near the first floor windows, despite there being no rain outside at that time. **This is left over from the previous mission, when it is raining outside. Gallery galvani house edit.png|Building exterior. Galvani plaque.png|Plaque outside Dr. Galvani's manor. galvani first floor.png|First floor. galvani rat room.png|Galvani's rat pantry. Severed Arm.png|A severed arm at the threshold of the rat pantry. galvani kitchen.png|Kitchen preparation area. galvani kitchen2.png|Kitchen. galvani kitchen3.png|Kitchen cooking area. galvani bunks.png|Bunk beds in the servants' quarters. galvani servants quarters.png|Servants' quarters. galvani second floor.png|Second floor. galvani 2nd floor lounge.png|A lounge on the second floor. galvani dining room.png|Dining room. galvani safe.png|Galvani's safe on the second floor. galvani bedroom.png|Galvani's bedroom. galvani side room.png|A room. galvani third floor.png|Third floor. galvani lab.png|Galvani's lab. galvani lab2.png|Another portion of Galvani's lab. docs house2.png|Lab space at the Galvani Residence. docs house6.png|Lab space at the Galvani Residence. docs house3.png|Doctor Galvani's desk. Physiology.png|Chalkboard showing whale and safe combination at the Galvani Residence. galvani red room.png|A red room. docs house1.png|Red room on the third story of the Galvani Residence. docs house4.png|Entrance to secret room at the Galvani Residence. galvani secret room.png|Galvani's secret room. galvani secret rat.png|Rat viscera in Galvani's secret room. rune1.png|A rune in the secret room at the Galvani Residence. Blood Ox.png|A mounted blood ox head at the Galvani Residence. Gazelle5.png|A mounted gazelle head near the entrance. Galvani Painting1.png|A painting of Dunwall at the Galvani Residence. Galvani Painting2.png|A painting of Kaldwin's Bridge at the staircase to the top floor. ru:Контора Доктора Гальвани pl:Biura doktora Galvaniego it:Uffici del Dottor Galvani zh:伽伐尼医生的办公室 Category:Dishonored Locations Category:Buildings